


Differences

by ParkerStark



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy made a choice that keeps Dean calm, He makes the choice to keep making that choice, Incest (Step-Father/Step-Son), M/M, No actual sex seen/heard, What-If, and Harry overhears something he does not want to hear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In different circumstances, Eggsy has a different way of dealing with Dean, and it means different choices get made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

Harry just wants to know if Eggsy will keep his word, keep his secret. Will do as he said, can be trusted with the secret that is Kingsman. He listens to Eggsy walking home, mumbling vaguely to himself, not enough for the small bug to pick up, and he breaths deeply several times, before Harry can hear a door open.

There's a few shuffling sounds, and then loud heavy footsteps, and Eggsy breaths shakily again. Harry waits for shouting, angry words. Bullies like Dean like to Yell.

"What the fuck was that, Mugsy?" He growled, voice low and angry, and Harry can hear Eggsy swallow. "Nothin, Dean. Jus' some old Marine pleb tryin' to show he can still get it up. Jus' leave it be, yeah?"

Eggsy's voice is low and pleading, and Harry is frowning. Because this....this is not what he expected at all, and it's not often Harry Hart is caught off guard. Last time he was, Eggsy's father paid the price.

"Well. Michelle and the babe are out, maybe you need t'keep my mind off of it."

Deans voice is slick and rough at the same time and something about it is slithering, dirty and sin.

"Yeah, 'course. Anything you wan' Dean." Eggsy's voice is gentle, and placating, and Harry is feeling nausea in his stomach because he doesn't want to, but he knows - he /knows/ where this is going-

And another shut door is heard, and gasping breaths and the slick slide of leather against denim and clothing being discarded and Harry shuts the feed off.

He does not want to hear Eggsy and his step-father having sex.

* * *

 

The next day he gets ahold of Eggsy and tells him to meet him at the Tailor he told him about.

Eggsy never shows up and Harry moves on, not letting himself wonder just how well Eggsy might have done in the program.

It was never meant to be.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy thinks about going. Confronting the tailor, seeing what his offer is. Its got to be something - one of the Alphabet agencies, Eggsy thinks.  
  
And then he looks up at Dean, who's grinning as he carries Sis around and kisses Michelle on the temple before glancing at Eggsy and then looking away.  
  
And Eggsy knows. He can't leave. He keeps Dean calm, lets him be rough and do whatever he needs and in return Dean is calm and happy with Sis and his Mum.  
  
And they both deserve this. Deserve a happy life.  
  
He deletes the message that Harry Hart left him and turned to smile at his family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible human being to my Eggsy-boy. IM SO SORRY EGGSY.


End file.
